


Chemistry

by Cha3rinnie



Series: The Boyz A/B/O [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Nesting, Vocal Line, elevator incident, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha3rinnie/pseuds/Cha3rinnie
Summary: Hyunjoon's behaviour has been weird recently. Why did he stole Hyunjae's hoodie? What was going on?





	Chemistry

Sangyeon felt like something was wrong. Jacob seemed to be really worried for last few days but whenever he tried to talk to his mate, the omega just was just forcing a simle and telling him not to worry. But when Jacob suddenly sang out of tune during their morning rehersal, Sangyeon couldn't wait any longer.

The rest of the vocal line looked as puzzled as the leader, so no one protested when he suggested a little break. Kevin even gave his bottle of water to his best friend and sat next to Chanhee to borrow some from him. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Sangyeon finally asked when the five of them were settled on the floor with Hyunjae taking care of unboxing their chicken delivery. 

"Well, I just can't stop thinking about Joonie. He's been so off in the past week..." Jacob answered and sighed quietly. Ever since Sunwoo presented few weeks ago, maknae line became really anxious. Especially Hwall, he was somehow ashamed that Sunwoo managed to present before he could. Jacob didn't get why it hurt his pride so badly and he also couldn't understand why his behaviour got even more strange recently.

"I've noticed that too. He even stole my hoodie when I was taking a nap yesterday." Hyunjae was Hyunjoon's favourite hyung and yet even he didn't know what was going on. 

"He did w h a t?" Chanhee looked at him with big eyes, clearly shocked. Sangyeon and Hyunjae both raised an eyebrown and the younger omega just rolled his eyes. "You still don't know shit about omegas, don't you?"

Kevin stopped chewing his chicken wing and sent his mate a soft smile. "You think he is nesting, am I right?" He asked and Chanhee simply nodded. That was the only explanation that came to his mind. He saw Hyunjoon sleeping peacefully in that hoodie tonight. It was obvious that his inner omega wanted to be closer to Hyunjae's scent.

"Well shit, if he is really presenting anytime soon is it a good idea to let him have dance practice with Juyeon only?" Jacob sounded really worried and he had a very good reason - Juyeon was one of their two unmated alphas. 

"No, it's not. Sangyeon, tell them to come here." Chanhee's answer was instant. He could feel how badly Hyunjae tensed at the idea and the last thing he wanted was some alpha battle in their band.

In such situations Sangyeon simply listened to omegas. He was learning a lot thanks to Jacob, but their world was still a mystery to him. Omegas knew what was best for Hyunjoon now so he followed New's advice and texted Juyeon, telling him to bring Hwall upstairs. What surprised him was Juyeon's quick reply.

'Sure, I'm bringing him to your prictice room. I think he's running a fever'

Sangyeon read the message out loud and Jacob's face got pale. Was he really presenting? Now? In the company building? With two unmated alphas nearby? He couldn't imagine a worse scenario. And it turned out the fate could. After a few minutes another message came.

'Shit, hyung. The elevator just got stuck between floors. My phone's battery is dying. Try calling technical emergency number for me".

Sangyeon cursed while standing up and he ran to elevators to get emergency numbers. This situation wasn't going to end up well. Especially with Hyunjae following him with clenched fists. 

~*~

Hyunjoon noticed that recently he started to make more and more mistakes. At first he blamed himself and his lack of focus, but after some time he started looking for excuses. He was tired and his leg started to ache again. Besides he had that weird feeling in his belly. That's why he couldn't focus on anything, he guessed.

When Juyeon and Changmin were gone, he decided to pull himself together and prepare some choreography to impress his older friends. He worked really hard to memorize it and he was ready to show it to both of them today, but Changmin decided to go to his and Younghoon's flat instead. 

"You can show that choreography to me, Hyunjoon-ah. I want to see it as soon as possible" Juyeon tried to cheer him up. He saw how disappointed the younger dancer got when he heard the news. But at the same time he could understand that Changmin was worried about Younghoon entering his first rut and he was sure that deep inside Hyunjoon could undestand him too. 

"Thanks, hyung" Hyunjoon forced a tiny smile and headed to their dance practice room. He loved this place and he really hoped it could calm him down at least a bit. But when the music started playing, his body froze as if it didn't know what to do. His mind went blank - he didn't remember the first move.

"Hyunjoon? Are you okay?" Juyeon looked at him a bit worried. Hyunjoon didn't forget dance moves often and thus his behaviour was an obvious sign that something wasn't right.

"It's...The pain started to come back these days. I'll sit for a moment and you can show me what you did on the workshops in US, okay?" He finally answered trying not to sound broken. His selfconfidence dropped and he just wanted to hide somewhere but he couldn't worry Juyeon too much. Oh god, since when was he t h a t emotional?

"Yeah..." Juyeon wasn't quite happy with that information. Hyunjoon's injury was the worst period in their career and he didn't want it to happen again. He let him rest for a bit and he started showing him all the stuff they created during workshops. 

After second song he realized that Hyunjoon wasn't saying a word. Normally he would comment and react to every movement and beat but now he was... asleep, which shocked him a bit. He was even more puzzled when he got a message from Sangyeon. The leader wanted him to bring Hyunjoon to the vocal room. Did he know about his weird state? Or was it just a coicindence?

Anyway he had to wake him up. Or at least he tried to do so because Hyunjoon clearly didn't want to cooperate. When Juyeon approached him, he just sank deeper into (Hyunjae's) hoodie and didn't wake up. The alpha had no other choice but to settle him in his arms and head to elevators.

He managed to enter one with Hyunjoon still in his arms and choose a correct floor. However, the elevator stopped much quicker - between 9th and 8th floor and that was when Juyeon started to panic. Hyunjoon's forehead was becoming more and more hot and they were stuck here. 

He texted Sangyeon and asked him to call the technical emergency number because his phone was running out of battery... Shit, he wanted Hyunjoon to be rescued as soon as possible.

"Yah, Juyeon, are you in there!?" Hyunjae's scream could be heard through the door. Hyunjoon shifted in Juyeon's arms and slowly opened his eyes. He whispered a silent "hyung?" and fell asleep again. The only difference was that he started to smell like a blooming cherry tree and Juyeon almost dropped him out of shock.

"We're here..." He somehow responded while majority of his mind focused on how damn good Hyunjoon's scent was. It was so fresh and nice and suited him well and all Juyeon wanted was to mark him here and n o w. 

"What's that smell? Oh fuck, he presented. Juyeon, just don't do anything stupid, do you hear me?" Chanhee's voice distracted him from sunking his teath into younger's neck and let him realize what was he about to do. He couldn't think straight right now, his alpha was dominating his mind.

"I'm fighting my own nature, Chanhee!" He shouted in response, his apha getting angry at omega's words. It resulted in tighting his grip around Hyunjoon's body and the younger boy opened his eyes again.

"Hyung, it hurts..." He mumbled looking at Juyeon with big eyes. He was so scared - he's never seen his friend in that state. Juyeon's eyes were almost red and he could see sparks and flames in there. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM" Hyunjae was clearly pissed off. He could hear Hwall's soft compliant and he didn't even want to imagine what was going on in this fucking elevator. Chanhee and Jacob were certain that Hyunjoon wanted to be his mate since he was nesting in his hoodie and there he was standing there like a fool and hoping Juyeon wouldn't hurt his favourite dongsaeng. 

"Just don't fight, Hyunjoon must be really scared right now" Jacob scolded both of them and sighed with relief when some technician appeared in the corridor and started to get rid of the elevator's door to let them out.

After several minutes the door disappeared and the vocal line could see heavy breathing Juyeon and his hands tightly wrapped around Hyunjoon's body. The youngest looked so small and vulnerable that Hyunjae was ready to fight with the second alpha. 

"Juyeon, I'll get Hyunjoon, okay?" Sangyeon decided to take some action as the leader and the oldest alpha. Mated alpha. He was more than sure that this morning could end up with Juyeon and Hyunjae fighting and he really wanted to avoid that scenario.

The dancee looked at him and started to hesitate. His mind was sure that it was the best option, but his inner alpha was trying to convince him to disagree. Why would he let go of Hyunjoon? This precious omega was free and ready to be taken.

"Do you really want to hurt not only Hyunjoon and Hyunjae but also Eric?" Chanhee asked with his eyes sparkling up. Omegas could get angry to and if it wasn't for Kevin's hand that hold him softly, he would lose it.

Juyeon's alpha growled quietly. The image od sad Eric appeared in his mind and he didn't like it at all. Maybe he really should wait for their maknae to present and let Hyunjoon and Hyunjae just create a beautiful bond as well?

Finally, he loosened the grip so that Sangyeon could help Hyunjoon to get out of the elevator. He looked really tired that he started to worry.

"We should take him to hospital to check his state make sure what he's second sex is" Jacob spoke softly, but he was more than sure that his mate was helpig out the youngest omega in their pack.

"I'll take him there" Hyunjae approached Sangyeon and Hyunjoon and the youngest nodded, showing the leader the best pout he could. He really wanted to be with h i s hyung now. Jacob showed them a thumb up, so Sangyeon agreed to that idea. 

And like that, Hyunjae led Hyunjoon to the parking lot and futher to their van and hugged him softly in the back seat.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for me that long, hyung" Hyunjoon's whisper almost broke his heart. He wasn't complaing, not at all.

"Don't be. I could wait for you forever" He answered quietly and ge kissed younger's forehead what made Hyunjoon smile. He didn't need Hyunjae's hoodie anymore. He had his favourite hyung all to himself and he could fall asleep again with his nose full of Hyunjae's wonderful scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I write some bbangkyu smut related to Younghoon's first rut? 👀


End file.
